Hate me
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Kakuzu found out that Itachi and Madara disappeared but when it comes to his own partner, how can he refuse the Jashinist? Set after Starry Night KakuzuxHidan


Hate Me (KakuxHida)

**It's been a long time since I wrote a Naruto fanfic. So I feel a little rusty with it since I'm so used to writing DBZ fanfics. So without further ado, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. **

"Shut the fuck up! You're just a fucking retard! You're also a shit filled fish!" Someone screamed with a door slamming shut afterwards.

"He's mad! Again!" Kakuzu warned as he heard the heavy footsteps draw closer to the room that he was in from the hallway. Something bugged the man though, Itachi and Madara were nowhere to be seen since last night's dinner. When he looked into their room to see if one of them were there, he almost had a heart attack at the lack of a ceiling.

"Kakuzu!" The same man screamed.

The five hearted man flinched, something that wasn't normal for him.

'Not good,' he thought as a sweat drop fell from his head. 'Why do I have that annoying man as a partner?'

"Yes Hidan!" He hollered back to answer the monk.

"That fucking fish doesn't understand the greatness of Jashin-sama!" Hidan hollered in an irritated tone as he stood next to where the older man sat.

"You don't have to scream it! I'm fucking right here!" Kakuzu yelled as he glared at the younger man. Blinking, he looked at nothing, realizing what he said.

They looked at each other as the white-haired man bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Sure." Hidan said with sarcasm clearly written in his voice.

"Hidan." The older man threatened with the intent of killing written in the neon eyes.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I need a damn shower." Hidan said with a wave of his hand as he left his partner there with the evening paper.

It was quiet, something that spooked the ninety-one-year-old man. Listening closely, he heard the shower turn on with the spray of water hitting the stone that was in the room. Getting up from where he sat, he walked to and through the hallway that had the bathroom in it.

"Hidan." Kakuzu called with a knock, hoping he wasn't catching the man while he was undressing.

"What the hell is it?" Hidan asked from behind the door, shutting the water off so he could hear the man clearly. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened the door to show his body off, trying to make the man jealous of his figure. "What do you want now?"

"Well . . ." Kakuzu paused, something that was abnormal for the rogue as he took the mask and hood off.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"This." Kakuzu muttered as he forced the door wider as he let his lips latch onto the pale one's of the Jashinist.

"Don't try to kill me." Kakuzu mumbled, but was loud enough for the Jashinist to hear, as he flinched away once the contact was ended. He didn't want to lose one of his five hearts or all of them to the man.

"What the hell? Why the fuck are you flinching for?" Hidan inquired as he watched the taller man.

"I don't want to lose my hearts." Kakuzu spoke his fear as he stared at the man before him. He usually never told him everything but for some reason today was different.

"You're not but I can change that pretty quickly." Hidan said as he grabbed a hold of the man's robe and pulled him in. Pushing the door behind the tan man with his foot, he smirked.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked softly, staring at the man and wondering what he was going to do next.

"You and something in exchange." Hidan replied with that same smirk still playing on his face.

Unfamiliar fear caused the six-foot man to audibly gulp as Hidan walked up closer to him. He felt stuck as the Jashinist pinned him between the door and his body. It was unusual for a rogue like himself to feel like that.

Latching his lips back onto the lips of Kakuzu, he let his tongue lick the tanned lips, asking for entrance – an opportunity to make a heated kiss on the man.

"Hidan." Kakuzu moaned, letting the monk in as he moaned into the shorter man's mouth.

"Get undressed." Hidan ordered as he pushed his body away from the desirable man. It was tempting to do it right there but it would be a mess to clean up. Kakuzu might even become bitchy because of it too.

The neon eyes widened a bit at the order. He wasn't use to be ordered around like that unless it was Leader-sama. Opening his mouth to voice a question, Hidan interrupted.

"Join me in the shower when you're done there."

He nodded, turning to the door.

"Don't even do that. Are you afraid I'll see that fucking body of yours?" Hidan whispered into his ear, surprising the man as he grabbed the cloak and started to undo the snaps. Waiting for the man to do it himself, he saw no movement of the tanned hands. Shrugging, he slowly undid the buttons to see the strip of cloth that covered the swarthy chest.

Shrugging the long fabric off, he let it pool around his feet, knowing that the other clothes would be joining it soon. He was nervous which was the biggest surprise of the ex-waterfall ninja.

A sigh escaped the pale lips of the Jashinist, catching the taller man's attention. Leaning against the glass that encased the shower, he couldn't help but smirk.

He swore he wasn't going to die of old age or a multi heart attack but a massive nose bleed that the fair skinned man caused. He couldn't keep his neon eyes on the pale face. They wanted to roam the chest of the man. If he didn't stop, he just might ravish the man without the shower to clean up after them.

As his gaze fell lower, he felt his eyes widening more before snapping back up to the face of his partner in crime.

"I take it you like?" Hidan broke the silence even if he noticed the man was panting from the pain in his groin.

Nodding quickly, he started to fumble with the strip of cloth that was a poor excuse of a shirt.

"Do you need any fucking help with that?" Hidan questioned with a seductive purr to add to get the man to fumble more.

Nodding quickly again, h e knew he wasn't thinking this through like he normally would have. Pleasure before questions he always thought.

Raising his hands, the Jashinist took everything off slowly, adding to the pain. Pressing his lips against the panting ones, he licked the bottom lip, asking for permission into the moist cavern of the older man. He already knew he had it but he couldn't help but torment him. As he took the pants off, he let his fingers flutter across the ache, making the man whine in impatience.

"Hurry." Kakuzu gasped.

"Then come on." Hidan whispered with a playful smirk.

Following him into the already running shower that had natural carved stone decorating the walls and floor, Kakuzu swore this might be the night he'll be actually losing his hearts to someone.

A new sense of sharpness was what caused the kisses between the two men.

Hidan licked the tan lips for entrance once more, getting it granted before slipping his tongue through the stitches in the cheeks. Nibbling on the bottom lip of the man, he felt a jolt come from him. Letting the nibbles fall to the collar bone, he tasted blood from the accidental hard bite. A smile graced the monk's face, licking at the water diluted blood.

Shoving the shorter man to the wall, Kakuzu felt his position change back to before.

Deeming it time for the punishment for the tanned man, the pale, shorter man shoved his manhood into the unprepared ass. "Hate me for the pain if you fucking want."

"How ca-can I hate when-when I wanna love?" Kakuzu retorted as he felt the thrusts started to push him into the wall. Sure it hurt but he can ignore it. He's ignored plenty of pain before so that wasn't going to stop now.

The last, climax reaching shove came, letting all the cum that was stored fall and shoot out of the hardened manhood. Pulling out, Hidan leaned against the wall after kissing the bare back of his gay lover.

His ass was screaming as if he was torn in half but he only winced to ignore it.

"Hate is something we all can do easily but this love can, may, work." Kakuzu spoke loud enough for the man to hear.

Hidan nodded as he stopped the shower, letting both of them step out, sharing a kiss. They only separated for their own towels. "Kakuzu?"

"Hm?"

"I fucking love you."

**It's been a LONG time since I done anything that related to Naruto. So sorry if it seems crappy, my muses are still on the DBZ train. Please review. **


End file.
